Reunited
by X.x.YellChell.x.X
Summary: Troy and Gabi were best friends, but were separated when Gabriella had to move to California. Now, 8 years later..Gabriella, the beautiful nerd, has moved back, only to discover her old best friend..Troy, the rude jock is far from what she loved..
1. 12 Years Ago

_**12 years ago**_

"_Troy what are you doing?" a 6 year old Gabriella Montez asked. _

"_I'm digging my way to China" Troy Bolton said._

"_You're only 7 years old, you don't stand a chance!" she said giggling at his attempt to dig deeply in the yellow sand._

"_Of course Troy would attempt to dig his way to China" Mrs. Bolton said as she sat with Mrs. Montez at the top of the beach, "Gabriella has always been so mature for her age" she added _

"_Here, let me help you!" Gabriella said, grabbing a near by stick and joining Troy to dig their way to China. _

"_Perhaps not" Ana Montez said, laughing once more. _

"_Thanks Gabi" Troy said kindly, looking in Gabriella's dreamy eyes. _

"_That's okay Troy" Gabriella said, continuing to dig. _

"_When the sand turns brown it means we're almost there" Troy said. _

"_It's turning brown!!" Gabriella squealed, getting very excited. But what the two children didn't know, was that they had only dug about 80 centimeters. After a little more digging, Troy, as always, changed his tone. _

"_I'm bored" he said, leaning back and sitting on his behind. _

"_But we're almost there!" Gabriella said, sounding disappointed. _

"_Well, there isn't much to do in China anyway" Troy said shrugging. _

"_You're such a butthead, you're so stubborn!" Gabriella said pouting, and folding her brown arms across her chest. _

"_Please don't be mad at me Gabi!" Troy said. Gabriella turned away from Troy, not wanting to give in to his 7 year old charm. "We can keep digging, we'll make it to China, I promise!" he said patting her shoulder. _

"_It's not going to be as fun when you're not enjoying yourself you meany" Gabriella said, now fully facing her back to Troy. _

"_Well I'm not going to enjoy myself anyway! My bestest friend is mad at me!" Troy said back, mimicking Gabriella's irritated tone. _

"_Only because you don't want to play with me anymore!" she answered back. _

"_I want to play with you Gabriella! You're super duper fun, we can play a different game if you wanna?" Troy asked and he noticed Gabriella's tone softened and she turned around slightly. _

"_Like what?" Gabriella asked. _

"_I can draw you a picture!" Troy said. He crawled around in front of Gabriella who had immediately lightened up and hugged her knees to her chest as she watched her best friend draw in the sand. _

"_What is it Troy? Who are these people?" Gabriella asked, smiling happily. _

"_Well, that is me" Troy said pointing to a stick figure, "and that is you" he said pointing to a stick figure looking exactly the same, just with long hair, "we're holding hands at our wedding!" he said happily. He turned to Gabriella who was smiling madly. _

"_Wedding?" Gabriella asked._

"_Of course! We're going to get married and live happily ever after!" Troy said and Gabriella nodded. _

"_Ok!"_

"_Gabriella Stefani Montez, I love you! Will you marry me?" Troy asked taking her hand. _

"_Troy Alexander Bolton, I love you too! I will marry yout!" she said, kissing him on the cheek, "we're gonna have a super duper fun life together and live in a mansion with 300 maids and 800 butlers!" she asked excitedly. _

_Meanwhile, Alice Bolton and Ana Montez were chuckling to themselves at how adorable their children were. _

"_Mummy, mummy!" Gabriella and Troy yelled as they ran up to their parents._

"_Yes honey?" Ana asked, pretending as they had no idea what was happening. _

"_Me and Gabi are getting married!" Troy said happily, while they were both holding hands. _

"_Oh that's fabulous!" Mrs. Bolton said, winking at Ana. _

"_Congratulations!" Ana said clapping. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_3 weeks later._

"_Mummy no!! I don't want to go to Califyorner!!" Gabriella said, with tears trickling down her cheeks. _

"_California" her mum gently corrected her, "I know you love Albuquerque, but I need this job Gabi baby, I want this one" she said._

"_But I'm going to leave all my friends! I don't want to go, I'll never see Troy again!!" Gabriella said, getting more and more worked up. _

"_You will see him again Gabriella, lets go over now" Ana said. She wanted to break the news to her closest family friends, the Bolton's. Gabriella nodded, she wanted to see Troy. _

_30 minutes later, Ana knocked on the Bolton's door with Gabriella holding tightly onto her mother's arm with her thumb half in her mouth. Alice opened the door and noticed Gabriella's red face. _

"_Gabi honey are you okay?" Alice asked. _

"_Let's all come and have a chat" Ana said as Alice welcomed them inside. _

"_I'll get Troy. Troy honey!! Can you come down here please!" Alice yelled, and after a while Troy finally said something. _

"_I'm playing play station! No!" he yelled back down and Gabriella started crying more. _

"_Troy!! Gabriella's here!" she said more firmly and soon enough, Troy was heard running down the stairs like a black brumby. _

"_Gabi!" Troy said happily, but when he saw she was crying, he became sad himself, "Gabi! What's wrong??" he asked giving her a soft hug. _

"_I'm leaving Albuquerque Troy! In a week, we can't get married! We can't live happily ever after or have 300 maids and 800 butlers!!" Gabriella began to cry more, and so did Troy. _

"_Why are you leaving?? Why are you all making Gabi leave??" Troy asked, tears now running down his face too. _

"_Sweetheart calm down" Alice said giving Troy a hug, but he pushed her away. _

"_I like hugging Gabi better!" Troy said sourly and went to hold Gabriella's hand. _

"_Come on you lot, into the living room" Alice said and they all went in the living room, Troy and Gabriella sitting on a seat only made for one person. Gabriella's head resting on Troy's shoulder with her thumb in her mouth while Troy was playing with her hair. Mrs. Montez explained the whole situation to the Bolton's before it was time for them to leave and start packing. _

"_It's not fair mummy! I want live with Troy!" Gabriella said, stomping her foot on the ground. "It's not fair"_

_-_

_-_

_All of the Bolton family was with Ana and Gabriella as they were ready to leave for California. A deep, male voice was heard over the loud speakers, their plane was leaving in 30 minutes. _

"_We have to get going now honey" Ana said to Gabriella who was playing Snap with Troy. The Bolton's walked Ana and Gabriella to their gate, not feeling too happy, especially Gabriella. Ana, Alice and Troy's dad Jack were talking and saying their final goodbyes, while Troy and Gabriella were talking to the side. _

"_Here you go Gabi" Troy said grabbing her hand and slipping a plastic ring on her middle finger, "its for you." Gabriella frowned, now she really didn't want to leave Troy. _

"_It's beautiful Troy! Thank you so much. I'm going to miss you super a lot" Gabriella said wiping a tear from her eye._

"_I'll miss you even more Gabi" Troy said, while all the parent's were watching their children, it almost made them cry too. Troy and Gabriella shared one last hug, "I love you Gabriella" Troy whispered in her ear so their parents wouldn't hear. _

"_I love you too Troy" Gabriella whispered back. Even though they weren't mature enough to truly experience love, they said it anyway. They pulled away and were holding hands still, staring into each others eyes. Troy stepped towards Gabriella and gave her a tiny peck on the lips. Immediately, Ana began to cry. _

"_It just breaks my heart I'm doing this to my baby"_

"_Bye bye Troy"_

"_Bye Gabi" _

_Troy stared at Gabriella until she was finally out of site. Would he ever see her again? _

-

-

_**8 years later**_

"Gosh, Albuquerque seems so different since I last saw it" Gabriella said as she was driving with her mother to their new house, not too far from their old one. California had grown on Gabriella, until she started to get picked on when she was about 14 years old. Now she wasn't too sad to be leaving her old school, away from all the bullies, away from all the nasty name calling.

"You're quite right, I don't remember a lot of these places. Do you remember the school East High?"

"Yes mum, that's where I'm _going_ to school" Gabriella said in a 'duh' expression. "Why do I have to start tomorrow? Can't I have a couple of days to rest? And settle in?" Gabriella asked, but it didn't work on her mum.

"I would rather you start at the beginning of the week rather than starting half way through." She said turning to her daughter, who _still_ had a hopeful look on her face, "that means no darling"

"Ugh, fine" she said, folding her arms across her chest, something she always did when she was angry. While they stopped at a pedestrian crossing, she looked out her window, "oh my god" Gabriella said.

"What is it honey?" Ana asked, still focusing on the road.

"Uh, nothing" she said, still staring out her window. But what she saw, was the house she always used to visit 8 years ago. It was Troy Bolton's old house, at least it _could_ be his old house, he might have moved. But he still could be living there. Immediately, she thought back to all the memories she had with him, and wondered what he would be like now. Would he be a hard core skater? A drug addict? A jock? Fat? Gabriella was desperate to know, but she felt she would never find out. She would never see him again.


	2. Whatever it Takes

Gabriella fixed her bag over her shoulder as she held her red apple in her mouth, on the way to her new school. She discovered East High had a Decathlon team, just like her old school. She was of course a member in the team, but that was one of the main reasons she got bullied. "Never joining that team again" she said to herself. The way to school was pretty straight forward from her house, it was so simple to remember so she didn't need her mum to drive her. On the way, she saw big groups and small groups of kids around her age walking in the same direction, obviously on _their_ way to school.

Unfortunately for Gabriella, she had no idea that students at East High treated new kids so brutally, and since Gabriella was an easy target, it may get bad. Really bad. She stared up at East High. There was a big banner saying _Wildcats_ on it so she figured that was for the sports teams.

As she walked towards to door, she saw a group of average looking teenagers staring at her, one drinking a drink bottle. As Gabriella awkwardly walked past, she was sprayed with water from that boy's drink bottle. Gabriella got a shock but kept walking, _okay. Stay calm, one incident doesn't mean anything._

"If you're new! You're in for a rough ride!" the boy shouted out after her followed by a sea of giggles. _Great. _As soon as she stepped through the doors, she was greeted with an absolute circus. Kids were running all over the place, people were throwing basketballs and footballs to each other, paper airplanes were all over the place. It was the most hectic and disastrous scene she had ever experienced. Now she wondered how the hell she was going to find reception. Gabriella looked down a corridor and unfortunately saw a poor blonde haired girl being pushed into a locker by some cheerleaders, with some guys behind them laughing.

"Serves you right geek!" one of the boys called out. _That poor thing_ Gabriella thought. When the group of bullies left, Gabriella studied them and what they looked like, and made a mental note to steer clear. She saw the girl left holding her stomach and picking up her glasses from the floor. It's really not fair how people are treated these days. Gabriella looked at her schedule and saw her locker number, 146. Gabriella decided to make her way past the blonde girl, just to have a look if she was okay.

"Um, excuse me? Are you alright?" Gabriella asked her. But the only reply she got was the girl staring at her blankly.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay? I saw what just happened a few moments ago"

"Oh sorry, you're just, just the first person who has asked if I was okay, that's all"

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. It's just, I can empathize" Gabriella said kindly.

"You can?" the girl asked, still holding her stomach.

"Yeah. I'm new here and that stuff was the kind of stuff I had to go through at my old school in California" Gabriella replied.

"That sucks. I'm Sharpay Evans by the way"

"I'm Gabriella Montez" Gabriella said as she shook the girl's hand. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" Gabriella asked, as she started to leave.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you, I dunno, like to sit with me at lunch or something? I know I barely know you but…"

"Are your friends as nice as you?" Gabriella asked smiling. Suddenly, Sharpay began to blush from embarrassment from what she was about to tell Gabriella.

"Well, I um, don't really h-have any friends" Sharpay said looking at the floor.

"I know how you feel. I'll sit with you!" Gabriella said happily.

"Thank you!" Sharpay said.

"You don't have to thank me. So tell me, who were those guys? Should I totally keep out of their way?" Gabriella asked.

"_Definitely_" Sharpay replied immediately. "They are awful, especially to me. Since I have no friends, it makes it even worse. The nastiest ones are Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and, and…I'm sorry I can't even say his name. It gives me a headache, let's just move on. But yeah, if you see them or hear there names…duck for cover, or hide" Sharpay said, "and since you're new, no offence, but they will treat you brutally if you get in their way too much"

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm glad someone warned me" Gabriella said. Suddenly, the bell went and it was time for class.

"Not a problem. So what do you have now?" She asked.

"I have biology with Mr. Hall" Gabriella said reading off her schedule.

"I have that too! Come on, I'll show you the way" Sharpay said.

"Do you mind if we make a pit stop at my locker?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. Oh, I suggest pulling your hair over your face when we walk in. A few of those guys I mentioned are in this class. And watch your feet, they can trip you over. Hold your books tightly to your chest, don't let them see your cell phone, don't let them know you have done homework and if they find out make sure it's not of easy access…"

Meanwhile, Gabriella's mouth was wide open, these people seemed to be worse than her old school!

"…Now since these guys are decent enough not to _hit_ girls they get the cheerleaders to do it for them. So stay right out of their way because they will do something to hurt you, emotionally, physically and mentally. Try and get a seat in the back so you aren't unaware of anything conniving going on behind you _or_ get a seat right up the front so the teacher can see anything mean going on. _Always_ go to the bathroom before you go to class, there are so many comments made if you ask to use the toilet. Don't make eye contact with any of them and you have to try _extremely_ hard not to be clumsy or trip on something"

Gabriella was speechless, "oh my god" she said quietly and slowly.

"I know, sorry to tell you all this stuff but I think its best you know" Sharpay added.

"No, no I'm really glad you told me. Might make my first day a little easier"

"Oh and Gabriella, do you glasses? Like reading glasses or anything?"

"I do actually" Gabriella replied.

"Get contacts" Sharpay said immediately, "I'm only wearing my glasses today because I ran out of them"

"My mum doesn't like me wearing contacts though" Gabriella said.

"That's okay, just put them on _very_ subtly and _very_ quietly when not one of those bastards are watching you" Sharpay added and Gabriella nodded, listening carefully. "Okay you ready to go to class?" Sharpay said.

"Not really" Gabriella replied and they both giggled.

As they got to the classroom, Sharpay walked in, obviously used to her routine. She sat down with a spare seat next to her and noticed Gabriella didn't follow. She was still standing in the doorway, a little bit overwhelmed. Sharpay's eyes widened and furiously waved Gabriella over to her, what she was doing wasn't a good idea. At that, a boy pushed right through the doorway, almost knocking Gabriella down to the ground.

"What an asshole!" Gabriella whispered to herself as she picked up her stuff off the floor. Sharpay slapped her hands across her face, _great_ she thought.

"What did you call me?" the boy turned around and looked at Gabriella, who's hair was covering her face. Gabriella subtly looked at Sharpay who zipped close her mouth and waved her over. So Gabriella didn't say a thing, kept her head down and went and took a seat next to Sharpay.

"That was good for your first encounter" Sharpay said, patting Gabriella on the shoulder.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked.

"The meanest out of them all, that was T-"

"Okay! Quiet down everyone!" the teacher said as she walked into the class. "Everyone pull out their books and turn to page 69" she said. All the guys snickered at the number 69. "Grow up males" the teacher said and all the girls giggled. Including Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Sharpay" Gabriella hissed, "I have all the wrong books"

"Okay, walk up to the front and say to the teacher 'I have to make a phone call to my sick uncle' and make sure it is _just_ loud enough for people to hear. They won't make fun of you for that. I know it's something bad to lie about, but it can save you" Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded slowly and walked up the front and did exactly that. As she left, no one said anything. As Gabriella left to her locker, Chad Danforth started talking to his best friend.

"Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton, shut up" the teacher said in a fun and serious way.

Gabriella took a deep breath before she walked back in the classroom, "excuse me? You are the new student aren't you, would you like to introduce yourself to everyone here?" the teacher asked politely. Gabriella froze on the spot and looked at the class.

"Um, well…okay. I'm Gabriella Montez, I just moved here. To Albuquerque…" As Gabriella continued to tell the class about herself, Chad, Troy and a few cheerleaders were talking amongst themselves, rather loudly, which made Gabriella feel rather uncomfortable.

"Excuse me you lot! Be quiet! Chad, Louise, Hayley and Mr. Sugar Addict, do you have any idea who was just speaking to us?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon Mrs. Hall?" Troy asked politely.

"What an arrogant bastard" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay.

"I told you"

"Well you've scared her away now to the back of the classroom, one more disruption from you then you are _out_." She said sternly.

"New girl?" Troy asked and Mrs. Hall quickly nodded as she continued to write stuff on the board. Troy turned around and only saw the side of Gabriella's face. Her hair reminded him of the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. Making Troy smile, he still missed Gabriella. But no one knew about her. Suddenly, Troy's mind flickered back to the time him and Gabriella first met.

_Flashback_

"_Where are we going mummy?" 4 year old Gabriella asked. _

"_My Amnesty International meeting" Mrs. Montez replied. _

"_You're nesto rafio meeting?" Gabriella asked again and Ana chuckled. _

"_Don't worry dear, hurry along now" Mrs. Montez said, making her way to the great hall. _

_-_

_-_

"_Mu-um" Troy winged, "I wanna stay home. Boring!" Troy said as he squirmed in his seat. _

"_Shh Troy, it won't be long" Mrs. Bolton said. _

"_But I'm already bored!" Troy said once more. As Mrs. Bolton was about to speak, a very small young girl sat next to Troy placidly, sucking her thumb. Suddenly, much to Mrs. Bolton's shock, Troy stopped moaning and winging, he just stared at the little girl. After a couple of minutes, Gabriella noticed the boy was looking at her and she stared back, both parents well aware. "Mummy, she's pretty" Troy said, turning to his mum. Both Mrs. Montez and Mrs. Bolton chuckled together. _

"_She __**is**__ gorgeous" Mrs. Bolton said to Ana, "my son already seems to be infatuated with her" she said as they both watched Gabriella and Troy look at each other._

"_What does inflactoated mean?" Troy asked his mum. _

"_It means you think I'm nice and you like me" Gabriella said, leaving Mrs. Bolton amazed that a 4 year old knew such a word. _

"_We had a large conversation on that word when I used it in front of her once" Ana replied, "I'm Ana Montez"_

"_I'm Alice Bolton" she replied. "It does seem our children have taken a liking to each other. Seems as though Gabriella has finally managed to keep Troy quiet" Alice said. _

_Troy was playing with the blue plastic beads that Gabriella had around her neck while Gabriella was telling him where she got them from. _

"_My baby likes Troy by the looks of things" Ana said stroking her daughter's hair. _

"_Likewise with Troy"_

_End Flashback_

"Dude!! I've said your name like 50 times!" Chad said to Troy as class was finally over.

"Huh? Oh sorry man" Troy said. And suddenly, Troy became very said, the feeling he felt when Gabriella left Albuquerque had suddenly come back. "Shit" Troy said, clutching his stomach as he felt as though it was being wrenched around.

"You okay buddy?" Chad asked putting his hand on Troy's back.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Troy said.

"You sure? Alright well lets go do some free throws" Chad said and Troy nodded, trying to get rid of the butterflies fluttering around inside of him.

"Pass Evans' locker on the way shall we?" Troy suggested.

"Couldn't think of a better idea myself Bolton" Chad said.

"Right then, let's rock and roll"

-

-

"Hold up" Zeke suddenly said, stopping the group. "Who the hell is Evans with?" he asked. Troy, Chad and a few cheerleaders were dumbfounded that Sharpay was _actually_ _talking_ to someone other than herself.

"That new chick is dog meat" Troy said.

"Huh?" One of the cheerleaders ask.

"She's hanging around Evans Lou! I don't care whether she is my long lost cousin, if she's hot, if I know her, if she's famous, if she's rich. Whatever, she's going down. No one hands with Evans."

"True man, after all she had proved us wrong. No one _does_ that" Chad said.

"Proved us wrong?" Troy asked, kind of lost.

"Yeah. Remember that time, you and me said she would never have any friends or anyone to talk to then she said 'I will too'" Chad said, putting on a high pitched girl voice. As they made their way to the pair, a teacher began to approach. "Fucking hell!" Chad murmured, "we'll have to make the pounce another time" Chad said.

"Why? Oh I see" Troy said, also spotting the teacher, so Chad and the rest began to walk ahead. But Troy suddenly stopped, he saw the girl's face for no more than a split second. But it stuck in his mind. "Gabr-" he started…no. There was no way. _She's in California _he thought, "she's in California" he whispered solemnly to himself as he dug his hands in his pockets. But whatever, those girls were history. No matter what it takes.


	3. True

That afternoon, Troy decided to take the long way home, purposely, so he could go past Gabriella's old house. It took him about 20 minutes to reach it, and once he did, he stopped outside and dug his hands into his pockets. Troy remembered each time he went over to Gabriella's house to play. Running up the stone pathway and having to jump up a couple of times to reach the doorbell. He used to be so eager to play with his best friend, they had such fun together. Until she left. Troy remembered how Gabriella would pull him immediately in the house to begin playing a board game she had already set up. After a few moments, a young girl came out of the house. She had long, dark brown hair and lovely tan skin. Just like Gabriella. When Troy realized he was probably scaring the little girl by just standing there, he made his way back home.

When Troy got home, he decided to speak to his mum. "Hey mum"

"Hi honey, how was school?"

"You know, school's school" he said and Alice nodded. "Mum? Did you ever keep in contact with Ana…Montez? After they left" Troy asked and Alice looked up from chopping her carrots.

"I thought you never liked to talk about it. You missed her too much" Alice said sounding shocked.

"Did you?"

"Of course I did, but we lost contact completely about 4 years ago, it's a shame really"

"Did she ever talk about Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Absolutely. She said she'd settled down in her new school and California began to grow on her" she said, then she could see the hurt in Troy's eyes. Even though they hadn't spoken in 8 years, Troy felt hurt that Gabriella didn't seem to miss him. "But it took months for Gabriella to stop crying each day" she added, and she wasn't lying.

"How come?" Troy asked.

"Because she missed you of course!" Alice said and Troy smiled.

"What else did she talk about?" Suddenly, Troy became _extremely _interested.

"Well she said Gabriella was getting more beautiful day by day. She was also very smart…"

"Yeah that doesn't shock me. She knew what 'infatuated' meant when she was 4" Troy said, realizing that his mum wondered how he remembered that.

"She did?"

"Yes, it was at your Amnesty International meeting, she was sitting next to me on the left. I was playing with her blue necklace and she was sucking her thumb in silence. Then suddenly she just came out with the meaning of the word" he said. Before Troy spoke anymore, he left to his room, leaving his mum amazed.

"I can't believe he remembers that" Alice said to herself smiling, going back to her carrot chopping.

That night, for the first time in about 5 years, Troy had Gabriella on his mind all night, even until the next morning as he was walking to school. He was kicking a stone for as long as possibly until he almost bumped into an older lady. "Sorry" Troy mumbled as he looked up at her. _Oh my god_, the woman began to wonder why Troy was staring at her so intently.

"A-Ana? Ana Montez?" Troy asked. Ana looked down at him and recognized his eyes, some of his facial features.

"Yes"

"Holy sh- uh…wow" Troy said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I-I-I'm T…I uh…"

"Well?" she asked.

"I was your daughter's first kiss" Troy finally said and all expression from Ana's face dropped.

"Troy Bolton?!" she asked shocked.

"Yeah" he said casually. Ana wondered why he seemed so nonchalant about it. Maybe he had changed. Immediately, Troy had 1000 questions to ask about Gabriella, but suddenly her phone rang.

"My good god! I'm so sorry Troy I'm expecting this phone call. I doubt I won't be seeing you around here soon!!" she said ruffling his hair and walking on her way. She turned around one more time and saw Troy fixing his hair up. Troy was totally amazed. But maybe Gabriella was still in California, she was 18. She possibly might be living by herself in a flat. What if she has a boyfriend? Troy asked himself this and abruptly his stomach dropped, what an awful thought. He wondered if she still had that beautiful long hair, maybe she dyed it, or cut it off. Maybe she gained weight, maybe she lost weight, maybe she was a slut, or a nerd, or a drug addict, or a totally weirdo, maybe her looks went and she got ugly, what if she had forgotten all about him? Troy realized he had stopped walking. Maybe it was her he saw at East High. Troy's heart began to beat faster, his pace picked up and soon enough he was _running_ to school for the first time.

-

-

Troy greeted his friends and immediately made his way to Sharpay's locker. Maybe it was Gabriella who she was talking to yesterday. Troy prepared himself, it probably wasn't her. _Don't get your hopes up_ _Troy_ he thought. Just as he hoped, Sharpay and that brunette girl arrived at her locker. "Dude what are you looking at?" Chad suddenly asked, making Troy jump.

"Fuck!" Troy jumped out of his skin, Chad scared the shit out of him. He didn't even have any idea that his followers were behind him.

"You ready to pounce on those two or something?" Zeke asked, getting all excited.

"Yeah, something like that"

"Remember what you said yesterday?" Chad asked.

"What did I say yesterday?" Troy replied.

"You said that girl is gonna be dog meat, no matter what" Chad said, repeating Troy's fateful words. _Shit_ Troy thought.

"I remember" Troy replied. He looked at the back of the girl's head and made his way up to her.

"Oh great, something wicked this way comes" Sharpay said, "_don't_ turn around, they will realize I was talking about them" and Gabriella nodded..

"Hey you" Troy said, completely ignoring Sharpay much to her shock. Gabriella turned around to face him. She recognized those eyes. She had never forgotten them in the first place. But the rest, she really had no idea. It was the same for Troy, he recognized her eyes, but the rest was a blur.

"Yes?" she asked, still looking at him intently. It was then, Troy actually had no idea what he was going to say.

"Come on Gabriella" Sharpay said pulling her arm and leaving.

"Did you used to live at 77 Lincoln Road when you were 6?" he called out after her and Gabriella stopped in her tracks, and Troy's friends were wondering what the hell was going on.

"Why do you ask?" Gabriella said, turning around very slowly.

"Do you remember going to an Amnesty International meeting when you were 4?" he asked, not caring about what Gabriella just said. Gabriella suddenly began to shake, her heart began to beat so face it may as well pop out of her chest.

"I do" she replied in a whisper, "I sat next to a little boy" she added. _It's her! Holy shit it's her…_Troy thought. "How do you know all this?" Gabriella asked.

"No reason, I just used to know that little boy, that's all" he said nonchalantly.

"You know Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked suspiciously, was this guy his twin brother or something?!

"Indeed I do" he said. Meanwhile, all their friends were in shock. Gabriella noticed that the guy in front of her blinked twice, very fast. Something she always remembered that Troy did in certain situations.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. All memories of him and Gabriella together in the past raced through his mind, and huge smile grew upon his face. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat, she couldn't believe it. She was shocked and so unbelievable happy. A tear trickled down her cheek. When she was best friends with Troy, he always wiped her tears away with his sleeve whenever she cried.

"Gabriella" Troy said back. Gabriella's mum sure was right, Gabriella was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And to Gabriella, Troy was impossibly good looking. The gap between his teeth was gone, and his hair wasn't all over the place.

However, Troy saw that Gabriella was a nerd. She had glasses, books in her hands and the fact she hung out with Sharpay, speaks for itself. Troy never thought he would see her again, he wanted to hug her and just hold her in his arms, something he had not been able to do for 8 long years. But he had a reputation to uphold. "Seems as though we've grown up fair differently" he said in a tone she had never heard him use before.

"I never thought I would see you again" Gabriella said. Troy heard Chad purposely clear his throat behind him.

"Uh…well, doesn't really matter to me. Doesn't make a difference. Here you are, hanging out with the biggest dork in the school" he said looking Sharpay up and down. Gabriella felt as though someone just threw a brick at her, was he really speaking to her that way??

"What happened to you?" Gabriella asked.

"He got cool? Got popular? Got normal? Got chicks? Got sex?" Chad said. Sex?? Gabriella thought. Even though it had been so long, the fact that Troy had had sex with girls really made her feel terrible. Deep, deep, deep, extremely deep down inside her, so deep that she never really thought about it, she thought Troy could be her first one day, but she never thought she would see him again.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Looks like we've grown up too differently. I don't associate with people like you anymore G-… Montez" Troy said.

"Montez?" Gabriella said in disbelief. "What the hell happened to you Troy? Don't you remember you and I? We were b-"

"_Anyway_, I think you girls should probably stay out of our way" Troy said as he began to walk away, "particularly you Montez"

"Hey!" Gabriella called out, making Troy and the gang stop and turn around, "do you really think I'm going to sit back and let you treat me this way? Let you treat Sharpay this way? I know you inside out Troy, I still do. More than your friends" Gabriella said.

_True_ "Bullshit" Troy said.

"It's not bullshit"

_True_ "I'm pretty sure it is Montez" Troy said back.

"I know that you don't want to call me Montez. I know that for a fact, you want to call me Gabi again" Gabriella said firmly.

_True _"false" Troy said.

"Not a day has gone by when you haven't thought of me at least once"

_True_ "Now _that's_ a crock of shit" Troy said. It pained him to lie like this to Gabriella.

"You missed me, you missed me for 8 years"

_True_ "I didn't miss you at all. You left me, I was pissed off. Like I would actually miss you"

"You were pissed off huh? I remember exactly what happened at the airport. And I know _you_ remember exactly what happened too." Gabriella said, folding her arms across her chest. Something Troy always remembered she did when she was angry, and it brought a little smile to his mouth.

_True _"Dude I don't even know if I went to the airport to see you off"

"You remember what you gave to me don't you? You're probably saying it in your mind this very moment"

_True. The ring._ "I really don't know what the fuck you're talking about" Troy said, convincing his friends who were laughing in the background. "I'm bailing" he said and began to walk away again.

"What did you say to me at the airport Troy?" Gabriella called out after him and again, Troy stopped dead in his tracks. "I know you remember. Then you gave me something else didn't you?" Gabriella said. All of a sudden, Troy stormed towards her and spoke so firmly, but didn't let anyone else hear.

"I don't remember a god damn thing!" He hissed viciously.

"You said you loved me, you kissed me. I remember you crying when I told you I was leaving. You stopped playing play station to come and see me, you said we were going to get married and live happily ever after, you always tried to make me feel better when I was upset or angry at you. I was the only one who you let play your stupid play station and computer games. You gave me a ring which I still own" Gabriella said with a few tears trickling down her face. Troy stared at her, definitely remembering each and every thing she said, just like it was yesterday. "You want to cry. I can tell, I always knew, I still do. I know you blink twice when you're in a difficult situation. I know you scratch your neck when you're nervous."

Troy cleared his throat and stupidly blinked twice.

"And I know you clear your throat like that when you try covering up crying. I've only changed in appearance, nothing else. I'm still that little girl you met 14 years ago. And you're still that little boy. You haven't changed, this charade you're keeping up is an act…"

Meanwhile, Gabriella didn't care that almost the whole corridor was crowded around watching them.

"…If you didn't have this ridiculous image to uphold then you wouldn't be a bully. You wouldn't pick on anyone who's not like you, you wouldn't be the mean bastard you're trying to be. And you're probably wondering why I'm doing this to you"

_True_

"Because I want you to tell me what the first thing you though when you saw me was. What you _truly_ want to say to me. I want to know you don't care where or how differently we've grown up, because I know you don't. And another thing I know 100% above all other things is, when I walk away now, you will never have felt more guilty and more like shit than you will in a few moments"

_True, true, true, true, true, true, true!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Okay everyone! If you didn't like the whole reuniting thing then I can re-write this chapter I don't mind!**


	4. Fight For You

Troy stood there, as he watched the girl he had fallen in love with, walk away with Sharpay, the one he had always bullied. The situation was almost overwhelming for Troy. The same feel of something being wrenched around in his stomach came back and suddenly the need to steady himself on the closest locker became necessary.

"You alright man?" Zeke asked Troy, putting his hand on his back.

"Yeah dude, you've done that like twice already, are you sick?" Chad asked.

"Apparently he's love sick" Zeke said, pretending Troy had actually said he loved Gabriella when he was little…not knowing he actually _did_ say that. Troy tried to smile to cover up his pain. He knew what it was, and he hated to admit it. It was heartbreak. _So this is what heartbreak feels like_ he thought. Troy never _ever_ thought a female would break his heart, ever! But it seems as though Gabriella had already done it.

"Alrighty well we're going for some free throws" Chad said, and Troy really wasn't in the mood.

"Jesus Christ man how often do you need to have free throws?" Troy asked, subtly holding his stomach. "Fine, you guys go I'll catch up with you in a sec" Troy said and watched his mates run off, bouncing Chad's basketball to each other on the way. Troy shut his eyes and walked as far as his wounded heart would let him. He dropped down onto the dirty floor and practically crawled into a nearby, deserted classroom. He sat against the wall breathing deeply, hanging his head in downright shame. "Shit, shit, shit" Troy said over and over as he watched the few tear drops land on the floor.

He sat there thinking of nothing but Gabriella.

_Flashback_

"_Troy I'm nervous" Gabriella said as she held her backpack straps tightly, making her palms sweaty. _

"_Don't be nervous Gabi! It'll be fun" Troy said reassuringly. He was different to Gabriella, he was eager to go!_

"_But what if no one likes me? What if they make fun of me? I'm the new girl" she said. _

"_Well I'm the new __**boy**_**, **_and if anyone is mean to you I will fight them off!" Troy said bravely as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and squeezed it. _

"_Did you hear that mummy? Troy's going to fight people!" Gabriella said, proud that he was her best friend. _

"_Don't fight anyone honey. You'll both do great!!" Mrs. Bolton said to both Troy and Gabriella as they said their last goodbyes. "Come on Ana, I want to get a quick picture with you and Gabriella on her first day!" Alice said, so Ana picked Gabriella up and they smiled for the camera. "Okay you two, off you go, and have fun!" Alice said. Troy and Gabriella began to walk into pre school to find their bag hooks, but suddenly Troy felt Gabriella tug on his hand. He turned around and saw Gabriella with her thumb in her mouth, crying. _

"_Gabi? Are you okay??" Troy asked, obviously concerned. Gabriella shook her head furiously, her curls flying all over her face. _

"_I'm scared!" Gabriella said loudly. _

"_It's okay Gabi! You are my best friend, you can hold my hand all day if you want, I promise!" troy said smiling, patting her on the shoulder and immediately, Gabriella smiled. _

"_Okay then" Gabriella said and Troy held her hand tighter, which Gabriella appreciated. _

_-_

"_I found my hook" Troy said. He went to take off his backpack but remembered he said Gabriella could hold his hand all day, if he let go, he would break his promise! While Gabriella was sucking her thumb, looking around the hallway not paying attention to Troy, he strategically pulled his backpack off, switching hands with Gabriella very quickly. _

"_Can we find my hook?" Gabriella asked Troy. _

"_Of course!" Troy said and they held hands all the way to Gabriella's hook._

"_Who are yoooouuuu" a chubby boy said, pointing straight at Gabriella. She backed behind Troy, as if she was scared for her life, "you're still sucking your thumb!!" the boy said in a mocking tone. Gabriella took her thumb out of her mouth in the blink of an eye._

"_Hey! Bug off butthead!" Troy said bravely, as if he could take down this kid instantly. _

"_Awwww poor little giiiiirl needs someone to stick up for herrr" he teased. _

"_No! She's just scared of your ugly face" Troy said and Gabriella smiled subtly, resting her chin on Troy's shoulder blade, making herself feel safe._

"_Ohh you asked for it!" the boy said. He was about to throw a pathetic, weak punch at Troy but he ducked and kicked him in the shin, "OWW! You bumface!!" the boy said, clutching his knee. _

"_Thanks Troy" she said. _

"_See? I told you I would fight for you!"_

_End flashback. _

Troy put his hands over his face, after every memory they have had, he treats her this way. He heard himself choke on a sob and put his hand over his mouth. He hadn't cried this hard in years. When he realized he had been sitting for at least 20 minutes, he composed himself and furiously wiped all the tears off his cheeks. He shoved his hands in his pocket, hunched his shoulders and walked out of the classroom with his head hanging down, but much to his luck, he bumped into her.

"Troy? Are you alright?" Gabriella asked, noticing his red face. Why did she care? After what Troy had done to her, "all because you're a jerk doesn't mean I don't care…have you been…c-crying" she asked.

"I-I-I…" Troy began to stutter and mumble on his words. Just at that moment, a pack of cheerleaders came around the corner, descending like wolves.

"Troy!"

"hey Troy!"

"Baby!"

"What's up Troy?"

"Hey sexy!"

All the cheerleaders chorused. Now Gabriella knew what Chad meant by him being popular and getting the chicks and the sex. Gabriella looked at Troy, waiting for his answer, but instead he ignored it. He looked at the cheerleaders then back at Gabriella, back at the cheerleaders and then one more time at Gabriella.

"Stop talking to me nerd!" Troy snapped at Gabriella.

"For god's sake" Gabriella whispered, "I wish my first day here was as good as my first day at pre-school. Troy" Gabriella said walking away past the cheerleaders who tripped her over on the way.

"Anyway Troysie, you have to get to gym. Coach Wayne is wondering where you are!" a cheerleader said, and at that, Troy quickly made his way to P.E.

"_There_ you are Troy! You're never late for gym" Coach Wayne said.

"Sorry Coach" Troy muttered.

"That's okay, well since you're up, you can join Miss. Montez here" the Coach said, nudging Gabriella forward towards Troy. _Oh no_ Troy and Gabriella both chorused in their minds.

"What are we doing?" Troy asked, trying to keep his eyes of Gabriella's toned body.

"Dancing" Coach Wayne said smiling as he hooked up the CD player.

"Dancing? But that is _hardly_ aerobically effective!" Troy said, trying hard to get out of the situation.

"Shut up, now get into to waltzing position" he said.

"How am I supposed to know what the waltzing position is?" Troy said. The Coach rolled his eyes.

"Take her right hand Troy" he said. Gabriella stared at Troy who stared back. He looked at her hand, and excruciatingly slowly, he slid his hand against hers. He noticed Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat and her shoulders jumped. The first time he touched her in 8 years. Troy was feeling the exact same thing. "Now Gabriella you put your hand on his shoulder" he said, so Gabriella, just as slowly, put her hand gently on Troy's shoulder, making him jump also. He just wanted to hold her closely and tightly right now. But he couldn't. "And Troy you put your hand on the small of her back" the Coach said. Gabriella's head whipped towards the Coach, followed by Troy's.

"Where?" they both chorused. Coach Wayne rolled his eyes again and pointed to the small of _his_ back.

"That's where" he said. Troy looked back at Gabriella. As soon as his hand touched her back, he automatically pulled her closer to him, so their bodies where almost touching and their brains unaware that everyone was watching.


End file.
